


Like you deserve

by Adara_Rose



Series: oops I broke Helen [3]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: This was inspired by Remlundskans “Soul of my Soul”.My take on their wedding night.Basically, Donnie loving Jon like he deserves.





	Like you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/3855478/chapters/8609218
> 
> I simply had to do my own take of the wedding night.

Jon was a little bit woozy when Donnie dragged him into their suite that night. There had been champagne, and embarrassing speeches, and delicious food, and he was really grateful they’d sprung for a live recording because he didn’t remember any of it!

All he remembered was that Donnie had been there, Donnie had held his hand, smiled at him, stolen kisses, held him so close he could barely breathe when they danced their first dance.

Donnie, who was even now humming about how they’d “saved the best for last” and wasn’t that just what they had done? Donnie put an arm around his waist and danced him around the room, singing that old song they’d swayed to as they became lost in each other’s eyes. “ _ Sometimes the snow comes down in june, sometimes the sun goes round the moon… just when i thought our chance had passed…” _

Jon laughed, singing the last line;  _ “you went and saved the best for last.” _

 

For a moment, they just stood there, Donnie’s arms around his waist, Jon’s arms around Donnie’s shoulders. The giddiness changed into something else, something darker, deeper, hotter. Donnie’s eyes became fathomless, like the unending sky somewhere above them.

“Jon” he whispered, voice throaty with desire. It was a bit frightening, but this was his Donnie. His wonderful, kind, gentle, generous Donnie who would never hurt him in a lifetime. He firmly pushed the fear down, choosing instead to taste his perfect lips.

 

The kiss stole Jon’s breath, making him lightheaded and weak-kneed, wanting more and terrified of it at the same time. As if Donnie knew, he turned the kiss sweet, gentle, letting it go on forever and end instantly.

“May I lie down with you?” Donnie whispered against his lips, asking more than he was saying. Jon felt another frisson of fear, but he wanted this; oh, how he wanted this! He had dreamt of Donnie’s hands on his body for more years than he cared to count, and he was not going to let the ghost of a dead man ruin it. No way. Harley had no place here.

“Yes” he finally whispered, when Donnie’s passion turned to apprehension and uncertainty.

He took Donnie’s hand and started walking backwards towards the bedroom, pulling him along.

 

They undressed slowly, for each piece of skin that was bared needed to be admired. They had seen each other nude countless times - it’s inevitable when you grow up together - but this… this was different. Everything was different, now. New and exhilarating. Donnie was staring at Jon like a God descended from the Heavens, eating him with his eyes like a starving man. 

“Can I?” He begged, more with his eyes than with his mouth.  _ Can I touch you? _

“Yes” Jon whispered, not daring to raise his voice for fear that the spell thy were under might shatter.

 

Donnie’s hands were strong, like he new they’d be, all hard lines and thick fingers and impossible gentleness. And with each touch, they set him aflame. Perhaps that was why he let himself be laid out on fresh sheets, Donnie's fingers and lips painting his skin like a fresh canvas. And what a picture! Love, lust, friendship, devotion, coming together in a supernova of feelings he barely knew how to handle. It had never, would never again, feel like this. 

 

"I-" Jon gasped as Donnie's mouth found just how sensitive his nipples were, licking them to stiff peaks, sending jolts of pleasure all through his body, heat pooling between his legs.

"Let me love you" Donnie begged into his skin, "like you deserve to be loved."

And how could he possibly deny him?

 

* * *

 

Donnie stared down at the body sprawled before him in wonder. Sure, there'd been others, but this was his first -his only- man. The only one he had ever truly loved. His Jon, beautiful Jon, naked and vulnerable and powerful, like a young God before his worshipper. and he wanted to worship him. His mouth went dry at the thought, his eyes drawn helplessly to Jon's stiff cock, proud and hungry and shameless, completely unlike the look in his husbands eyes. Because those eyes were still apprehensive, as if waiting for the caress to turn into a strike. A strong grip to become bruising. And he didn't know how to change that. But he was going to try, for every night for as long as he lived. Over and over again, until he succeeded. It didn't matter how many battles he lost, he was going to win the war.

 

But first, he was going to taste, touch, and memorize the beautiful God before him. Prove to him that there was no better man to worship at his feet. 

First, he kissed the lush mouth willingly open beneath his. He kissed it until it lay open, trembling, little gasps of pleasure the only sound slipping past the swollen lips. Jon's hands lay loose against his own heated skin, as if reminding themselves that he was real, that he was there, and not just another fantasy.

 

So he kissed Jon's sweet face, his eyes, his nose, his cheek, before allowing himself to once more feast on his lips. he could feel Jon's erection press into his stomach, and it spurred him on. He wanted to taste him, taste him all over, wash him clean of the past with only saliva. And tonight, anything was possible, everything was allowed.

He sucked a dark purple passion mark high on Jon's neck, too high for any collar to cover. The thrill of actually getting to give a permanent mark was intense, like a kick low in the gut that turned into heat, desire throbbing deep inside. This was his, finally truly his. Jon, his Jon, and they could have had this years ago... if only he hadn't-

 

"Dont" Jon said, as if reading his thoughts. "We're here now."

 

And Donnie didn't want to think of the past, didn't want to think at all, so he pressed hungry kisses down Jon's neck, licking his collarbones (that earned him a giggle), kissing his way down to the sweetly peaked nipples begging for his mouth to come back to them. Jon's moans, somewhere above his head, made him bold; he nibbled and sucked, bit and worried, loving how it made Jon's hands clutch at his shoulders as his hips rose, grinding his hardness into Donnie's stomach, seeking friction, seeking release. 

 

"God!" Jon half-moaned, half-sobbed. "Please!" 

He didn't know what he was begging for.

 

* * *

 

Donnie's mouth was painting a burning trail down his body, and it was as if the intensity of the moment left Jon unable to do anything but lie back and allow himself to be worshipped. To be made love to. He couldn't remember if this had ever happened before, but he didn't think so.

 

He almost jumped out of his skin when Donnie's teeth suddenly dug into his hip, but the sharp pain was just what he needed to stay in this dimension, keep him from spiralling into Nirvana. besides, it was followed by an apologetic tongue and strong, warm hands stroking the inside of his thighs in atonement. 

 

"Please" he sobbed as he felt Donnie's hair rub against the sensitive skin on his thighs, that devilish mouth seeking something - he wasn't sure of what - but  _ God, it felt good.  _ Jon felt his knees bend and draw up on their own volition, opening him up to more of whatever Donnie wanted to give him. He grabbed desperately for a pillow, propping himself up so he could see,  _ needed _ to see this. 

 

Donnie was crouched between his spread legs, his tongue burning a nonsensical path over skin that ached at the touch, starved for affection. He could see the red welts on Donnie's shoulders, welts he had made with his desperately clutching fingers, but he couldn't let go. It was the only thing holding him together. 

 

"Please" he panted again, wanting more and wanting it to stop at the same time. 

Donnie raised his head, met his gaze.

"God, I love you." he growled roughly. Jon opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a strangled cry as Donnie took his weeping cockhead into his mouth, engulfing him in a heat that in one instant undid the world.

 

* * *

 

Donnie had literally no idea what he was doing at his point, but figured that he had enough experience getting blowjobs that he could manage at least half decently. He just had to do what he liked, right? Right. 

 

So he began slowly, wanting to draw this out until Jon was mindless with pleasure. Wanted to hear him sob and scream his name, wanted to see him  _ come undone _ . 

 

Excruciatingly slowly, he ran his tongue over the sensitive head of Jon's cock, teasing and tempting, promising all and delivering nothing. Jon keened, his dark eyes impossibly huge in his beautiful face when Donnie looked up at him, even as he swirled his tongue, wanting more of the salty-bitter fluid that leaks continuously into his mouth. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted, but he'd grow used to it if he got to see Jon look at him like that.

 

He lowered his head, sucking more of him into his mouth, but choked as the head of Jon's cock bumped against he back of his throat. He pulled back, drew in a deep breath through his nose, and pushed down again, determined to get this right. God, he was so big, so hard, so hot, so  _ perfect _ . Donnie lost himself in the act, letting his mouth take over, instincts coming to the forefront. The instinct to worship, to devour, to take all he could get and come back for seconds. he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder, bobbing his head with increasing enthusiasm, growing addicted to loving Jonny like this. 

 

* * *

 

Jon couldn't watch anymore, it was too much. His head fell back against the pillows, and he stared blankly at the ceiling as his entire being became focused around his cock, and Donnie's mouth. Oh god, Donnie's mouth. Donnie's lips, tongue, occasional press of teeth, the lack of skill but unending enthusiasm enough to make him want to cry with the intensity. He couldn't remember the last time a sexual act had been all about him, his pleasure. and here Donnie was, completely focused on making love to him. 

 

"Oh God" he sobbed when a strong, warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking in rhythm with each drag of wet warm mouth, his fingers digging into Donnie's shoulders. "Oh God!"

 

He couldn't keep from moving his hips, thrusting slowly into Donnie's hungry mouth, and there was a muffled moan that wasn't his. Fearing he'd hurt this wonderful man he tried to pull back, but Donnie gripped his hip in a mixture of warning and soothing, holding him in place. Jon sobbed, shuddering, wanting more and wanting it to stop as little sparks of pleasure started zipping up his spine. He was so close, stumbling on the edge of ecstasy and afraid of falling. Or rather, scared of falling alone. 

 

"Please" he choked out, his voice wrecked almost beyond his own recognition. "Please, Don, I-" 

 

But Donnie didn't seem interested in warnings, as he stroked Jon's tight, heavy balls, rolling them between his divine fingers. That was the push Jon needed to fall of the ledge, hurtling headfirst into a pleasure he had forgotten existed.

 

"Donnie!" He screamed as his back arched, his balls tightened, his toes curled. His fingers tightened on Donnie's shoulders, breaking the skin and drawing blood as he erupted in his new husband's relentless mouth.

 

* * *

 

When Jon came back to himself, he was still flat on his back with spread legs, but Donnie wasn't between them. He was lying next to Jon, looking at him like he was a priceless treasure. 

 

"You are so beautiful" Donnie whispered in awe, and his eyes confirmed that he meant it.

 

"Donnie-" Jon managed, his voice still wrecked, "that was-" the best I've ever had, he wanted to add, but his voice wouldn't let him. Instead, he curled close, kissing the mouth that had unmade him. Then he realised something.

 

"You didn't-" His hand slipped downwards, seeking hardness, but found none. Anxiety immediately gripped his heart, squeezing tight. Oh God, Donnie hadn't enjoyed it. 

 

"Fuck, babe" Donnie kissed his trembling lips, soothing and scorching. "Seeing you like that-" he kissed him again, arms coming to wrap around Jon in an embrace that felt like coming home. "I came like a freight train just from seeing your face."

 

"Really?" he asked, needing the confirmation. 

Another kiss, more scorching than soothing this time.

"Really."

 

There were more kisses. Hands finding and stroking, seeking hot spots and setting them aflame.

 

"I want to taste you" Jon breathed into Donnie's neck. "Let me-" he swallowed hard. Let his hand slip downwards.

"Let me love you like you deserve."


End file.
